


I read you letter and here is what i have to say

by Andrade_fan24



Series: Julian and Roman are in love [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrade_fan24/pseuds/Andrade_fan24
Summary: Roman knew something was upsetting his best friend. Julian was distant with him, so it took him by surprise when he get a letter from his friend.





	I read you letter and here is what i have to say

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the previous work.  
> Sorry for the structure, is all Roman point of view.

Roman knew something was upsetting Julian, his best friend was distant with him and he had only taken a shower before running away from the training center. Roman wanted to help Julian, but the other guy had been avoiding him. No talking in training, just head movements on the pitch, no texts, no comments on social media. Nothing. If he wanted time, Roman was going to give him time. So, after training the Swiss goalkeeper went straight to his home and when he arrived, he saw a paper in his mailbox. It was a letter, a letter from Julian.

 

That was unusual, Roman and Julian were really good friends, maybe Roman wanted to be more than friends, but the point is that there was confidence between them. It didn’t matter what was the deal, they could talk about everything. Well, at least that was what he always thought, but he had never talk with Julian about his feelings…

 

While that thought was crossing his mind, Roman took the letter and went to his living room. He saw his name, his address and in the “from”, he saw the name of the guy he loved, he smiled, then he opened the letter.

 

The hi Roman took him by surprise, Julian had probably call him that way millions of times, but his nervous made him wonder about if there was another meaning behind the greeting. He continued with the reading, the other guy knew him so well, “I know what you are wondering”. But, why was he so nervous? And why in hell would he ever refer to himself as a coward? To Roman eyes, Julian was one of the bravest persons on earth, he was so young and despite that he didn’t thought twice before moving away from his family to persuade his career. That took nerves. And ha he also faced serious injuries without complaint. He was not weak, he wasn’t a coward, he was a brave man.

 

In the other hand, why was he so worried about his reaction? They were best friends, they would always be there for the other, no matter what.

 

And there was the part of his greeting explanation. That part was so Julian Weigl, he was always overthinking, expecting the worst from every personal situation. Where was his mantra “stay positive”, right now? He really wanted to go to his friend house to tell him “relax, no matter what I’m here for you”.

 

The next part made him blush. All the sweet things Julian was saying about him, just made him smile and feel warm. The loved the guy. Wait what, now he was talking about their relationships status? OMG, Julian don’t get distracted, go back to the relationships thing, yeah, I know you.

 

Well maybe I don’t know you that way (read again that phrase) “But what I want to say is that I’m queer”. His best friend, the guy he was in love with was queer. Was he that stupid, self-absorbed that he never realized Julian was not straight? Oh honey, you don’t need a tag.

 

Wait, there is more? (Roman was sweating, just nervous about what Julian had to say).

 

You love me! You are in love with me!

 

Why are you so nervous? Don’t you know I feel the same way about you?

 

Wait, that was probably true. Julian didn’t know how Roman felt about him. He had said “I love you” but in a bros way, not looking to his eyes.

 

And again, he felt all the warmth. What had he ever made to deserve someone like Julian? As a friend Julian was the best, always listening, always cheering, a funny guy, a very focused person, so professional yet no warm as a human being. His smile was all he needed to feel better, to feel motivated.

 

Hearing him, well reading what he had to say about him, made Roman happy. The simple things and moments were his favorites too.

 

Hahahaha, he couldn’t help himself with the next part. He was not making fun of Julian, but he couldn’t avoid thinking about how unconfutable the other guy was while he was writing those lines. Expressing how attractive the other guy was to his eyes. So Julian, so German. Poor guy, he had fall for a guy who knew he was in fact quite attractive. OH MY, now Roman was feeling bad for his love. “No Julian don’t feel that way”, he wanted to hug his friend. He was such a good person, not wanting to disrespect him, so caring, so lovely.

 

Reject you? Do you think I’m crazy? Who could reject you? You are the best guy on earth. You are not just brave, you are so pure, so positive, you always look the best in every person and situation. And you are hot as fuck. Yeah, beautiful puppy eyes and a sunshine like smile. But that body, OH MY, so thin, yet so muscular and with ink in the skin.

 

I love you too just in the way you are. You make me a better person too, I say thank to the universe because we found each other in this life. If I’m a good person, if I’m a better goalkeeper, you have a lot of credit for, you are the one I was looking for. You inspire me too. I’m so grateful too for having you in my life.

 

Oh babe, I’m gonna go to your place and I will tell you all of this and then I will kiss you.

 

Thanks Julian, one more laugh with the last line.

 

He wasted no time, he went to Julian house right away.

 

He knocked the door and there was his friend aka the love of his life, smiling, looking nervous and all cute.

 

Before the other guy could say anything, Roman put a finger in his lip and said: “Please, don’t say anything. Just listen”.

 

Julian didn’t say a word, but he took Roman to the living room area. And once the two of them were sitting on the sofa, the goalkeeper started his speech.

 

I love you too. I don’t know how we couldn’t see that we are in love. I… your words, the way you feel about me… Look at my face, look how happy you make me. You are so special, you are such a lovely person, so caring, you see the best in everything, you inspire me. Ju, I love you and I want to make you happy, more happy, the happiest man.

 

And he kissed Julian.


End file.
